


So Damn Good

by AkuChibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuChibi/pseuds/AkuChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot requested by my friend, centered around Spear and Fix from Slow Burn, who have their own story entitled Ramble On which isn't on this site yet. Since I like doing challenges, she requested slashy goodness and angst. You don't have to know anything about the other stories to read this. Explicit content and foul language.</p><p> </p><p>“We should clean up.”</p><p>            “Nah – don’t wanna move. Comfy.”</p><p>            Fix did that breathy hum. “Yeah,” he sighed, “it is. With you.”</p><p>            “I’m always comfy. People love laying under me. I’m the perfect blanket.”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Fix said quietly, “but you’re mine.”</p><p>            Spear lifted his head, placing a hand on Fix’s chest, holding himself up a bit so he could peer into his face. “I thought we were joking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Good

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to know anything about this other than the fact Spear has fast healing (not explained in this one-shot), it's a post-apocalyptic world where zephroes and neutrohales are two types of mutations who plague humanity and have desecrated society, and Spear and Fix aren't their real names but rather their new identities, nicknames that took on new life, in a way. That's pretty much all you need to know. Oh, and Spear is the leader of the community mentioned - he created it and is in charge of it and all its inhabitants.

“Ah, _fuck_ , hey, hey, no, look at me-”

            The words wove in and out of his mind, only making sense half the time. The rest of the time he watched through blurred vision as Fix’s lips moved. He liked his mouth. It was soft and firm and always yelling at him-

            “Spear,” Fix snarled, fingers digging painfully into his chest, pushing down against his ribs. Even so he could almost _hear_ the blood squishing through his fingers, even if he couldn’t be bothered to turn his gaze toward it. Fix said to look at him, after all. And he was much easier to look at than a sea of red splattered across his chest.

            “I’m sorry,” a guy wheezed from somewhere in the background. “I just-”

            “Get the _fuck away_ ,” Fix spat, not once tearing his gaze away from him. His eyes were too dark, Spear thought. Too dark, brows too furrowed. Pupils too large, eyes moving rapidly.

            _Oh._

            Clarity swept through him. He wasn’t aware his hand was raising until his fingers left bloody trails against Fix’s right cheek. “You’re… scared?”

            “Fuck, Spear,” Fix said, bowing his head momentarily, taking in a deep, ragged breath. His gaze skittered away, glancing over his shoulder. “Get those people out of here, dammit, Nixa. And make sure those fucking things are _dead_!” His shoulders stiffened at whatever was said in response, before he looked back down at Spear’s chest and not his face. “You’re bleeding all over the place.”

            “ ‘s okay,” Spear gasped, coughing. “H-Heal f-ast…”

            “No,” Fix snapped, eyes shooting toward his face again. “ _No_ , Spear, not okay. Not… Not with – hey? Look at me, dammit.”

            _Always look at you._

            Except that was something he didn’t share. Not aloud, anyway. Not within hearing distance of others. Only in his room. Only along with Fix as they lay in bed together, simply sleeping or doing something more strenuous, but only then.

            “ _Get away_ ,” Fix snapped, rounding angrily toward someone in the background, but Spear’s blurred vision wouldn’t see that far. “More? Then go fucking kill them. No! Don’t fucking _touch_ him, I’ve _got_ this.”

            _He sounds pissed._

            Fix probably always seemed like that to others, but Spear knew better. Knew him so much better than they ever would or ever could, knew him inside and out because-

            _Fuck. Don’t think about that right now._

Instead he took in a breath and attempted to relax. It wasn’t exactly _pain_ that was shooting through him, but rather stiffness. Discomfort. Like he ran a marathon and all his limbs were numb jelly.

The weight on his chest shifted. The fingers sliding across his cheek startled him, causing his eyes to open when he hadn’t even noticed they’d closed. “Spear?” Fix’s voice was quiet, subdued, _fearful_. It was a tone he hadn’t heard since they’d escaped the cells, escaped those crazy people afterward.

“H… Hap-Happened?” he choked, coughing as his throat burned with this hot, sticky substance he hadn’t noticed before. Only when the color drained from Fix’s face did he realize he was coughing up blood, and this _wasn’t_ okay. That _he_ wasn’t okay. “F-Fuck…”

Fix’s hand left his face and added to the pressure on his chest, leaving him groaning. He didn’t feel pain, really, but it was very uncomfortable. He was past the pain by this point. Everything was surprisingly numb.

“Neutrohales,” Fix breathed. “Two of them. One of them… it got you. You’re… _fuck_. Okay. You got sliced protecting _me_ you stupid fucking _idiot_ , goddamn it, _why-_ ”

Images swiveled through his mind briefly. Seeing the horror dawn on Fix’s face as he fired his gun at the oncoming neutrohale and the gun only clicked, the chamber empty. Saw the resignation of death on his face, and he couldn’t fucking _stand it_.

So he abandoned his post. He left those civilians, the people they went there to _help_ , alone and dove in front of Fix. After that it was a blur. He vaguely remembered slamming into Fix due to the force of the impact before Fix’s arms caught him, wrapped around him like he was incredibly _fragile_ , and then remembered a gun going off.

“D-ead?”

Fix swallowed. “Yeah, Spear, they’re dead. They’re dead. Don’t… Don’t worry about it.”

Despite how fucking _tired_ he suddenly was, he could recognize the guilt on his face. “You’re l-ly… lying…”

Fix closed his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later. Fuck, _stop bleeding_ , dammit.”

“F… Fi-x…”

Brown eyes snapped open. He could barely see them, chest aching so damn _much_ now, and he couldn’t stop coughing.

That hand was back on his cheek, rolling his head toward those big brown eyes. “Stay with me,” Fix breathed. “Alright? I – Spear? Hey, hey, no, don’t – _look at me_ – Spear – _don’t-_ ”

 

            Fingers combed through his hair. It was the best way to wake up, he decided, especially when the rest of it was terrible. He always knew when he’d been unconscious as opposed to asleep, because waking from sleep was gradual and relaxing. You drifted into consciousness, took count of your surroundings, and opened your eyes with this relaxed breath. Regaining consciousness, however… That was different. It was sudden. You went from this place of _nothing_ and were thrown into _something_. A proverbial brick wall slamming into your face.

            It was very disorientating, confused you, and gave you a headache.

            So, yes, Spear always knew exactly when he woke from being unconscious as opposed to waking from a deep sleep. No matter what anyone said, there was a difference.

            The fingers helped sooth that. He wondered if Fix knew.

            He must have, on some level, because every time he woke from being unconscious and he was back in the community, he always woke to _this_.

            Woke to fingers in his hair, woke to Fix’s chest under his head, woke to Fix quietly humming like he did when he thought no one was listening. It was this quiet, pleasant sound that he mostly heard through the vibrations which traveled through Fix’s chest, which was right below his ear. The room was otherwise quiet and he knew they were alone. Fix would never be this close to him if they weren’t alone.

            Not for Fix’s benefit – he’d sleep with him wherever he could, Spear knew – but for his own benefit, because Fix knew how much he wanted to keep things between them quiet. Not because he was ashamed of Fix – because _no_ , of course he wasn’t ashamed – but because he couldn’t afford to look weak. People thought he was sometimes a cold-hearted bastard, and maybe he was. They thought he was suicidal, and maybe he was. They thought he would do anything to get the job done, and maybe that was true. But what went on behind closed doors was not something they needed to be thinking about, so he told Fix not to let it out. It wasn’t a relationship, anyway.

            No attachments. Relationships only led to trouble. But this was fine. Easy.

            The fingers stopped combing through his hair. “Spear?”

            “Mm,” he breathed contentedly. He could get used to losing consciousness if this was how he woke all the time. Just an excuse to be here. He knew he didn’t really need one – Fix would let him stay here whenever he asked – but it was nice not to have to worry about that. This was a given.

            Fix shifted beneath him. He didn’t even groan as he was moved as well, sliding down Fix’s body to rest comfortably in his lap, Fix’s arms around him, cushioning him from everything.

            “Open your eyes, sunshine.”

            Spear chuckled faintly, prying heavy eyelids open to look up at Fix, who stared back down at him. The dark bags under his eyes left him frowning, as did the dark glow of those familiar brown eyes. “Are you okay?”

            “Fuck you,” Fix snapped. “Fuck _you_.”

            “What…?”

            He moved, attempting to sit up and move away, but those arms tightened around him.

            “Don’t move,” Fix hissed. “Don’t you fucking move. You’re going to sit there and be babied whether you like it or not.”

            He blinked. “Babied?” he echoed. “I’m confused. Are you pissed at me or not?”

            “I’m pissed,” Fix said. “I also fucking love you-r company. And you almost fucking _died_ on me, you asshole, so you’re going to stay there and take it.”

            Spear watched him for a long moment. “Alright,” he sighed. “What did I do this time?”

            “You fucking jumped in front of me,” Fix snapped, glaring at him. “Left me with your fucking blood to stuff back into your stupid veins _again_.”

            “I heal fast.”

            “Not that fast you don’t, dammit. Not that fast. Everyone’s shocked you’re even _alive_ right now. Did you know that? They’re asking how it’s possible. Because, you know what? You should be fucking _dead_.”

            Spear closed his eyes, taking in a slow breath. “What happened?”

            “Neutrohales,” Fix said. “Don’t worry, they’re dead and your little civilians are safe and complaining.”

            He almost chuckled. Fix didn’t particularly like taking in civilians. He was still wary of taking in any outsiders. People couldn’t be trusted, after all. He was also irritated like he was after every mission gone wrong. Spear couldn’t blame him for that. He wasn’t particularly fond of those missions either.

            “Lose anyone?”

            “Just you, you asshole.”

            “I’m right here.”

            “Fuck you.”

            Spear frowned, opening his eyes to look at Fix again. Those brown eyes, too dark and tired, were focused anywhere but at him, his face paler than usual even with his naturally tanned skin, his brows furrowed leaving deep creases. He took in a breath and realized Fix was serious. Slowly, he drew a heavy, tired hand from where it rested on the bed and lifted it to hook under Fix’s chin, dragging his gaze toward his face, lightly trailing his thumb across smooth skin.

            “Hey,” he said quietly. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

            It was always so _strange_ to him the effect that had over Fix. His shoulders slumped, his eyes slid to this barely opened stage, his gaze softened and his lips pursed into this thin line. And then he shifted, Spear balanced in his lap, and lowered his forehead to rest it against Spear’s. The roaming hand which slipped across his hips to his stomach and up to his chest wasn’t unexpected, either. Fingers lightly trailed across the thick bandaging still present there, Fix’s eyes closing.

            “It was close,” he mumbled.

            “I know,” Spear said. Even though he couldn’t remember _how_ close, he knew what it took to get Fix into this state.

            “I’m sorry,” Fix said. “You should be resting.”

            Neither of them made an attempt to move, though.

            “Relax, Fix,” he said quietly. “Let’s sleep. Okay? I’ll sleep if you do.”

            Fix was always trying to get him to sleep. It happened so much he would occasionally joke he had a sleep fetish of some kind, but he knew sleep was important. Fix’s irritation at getting him to rest was well-founded, too. If he had the option Spear would stay awake. There was simply too much to do.

            Fix gave into this slow sigh before he lifted his forehead from Spear’s and eased him down next to him on the bed. The pillow didn’t seem quite as comfortable as Fix’s lap. How odd.

 

Watching Fix wake up was always interesting. Especially when it wasn’t a natural waking up either. Spear grinned as he sat atop Fix’s hips, straddling him, hands firm on the brunette’s shoulders. Fix’s long hair was more wavy than usual, hanging over his shoulders as his head turned at the disturbance.

            Spear eased the hem of Fix’s shirt up. Then he fished off those unneeded pants and the underwear. Fix was a surprisingly heavy sleeper after Spear was hurt. He knew it was because he spent his waking hours making sure everything was okay, both with Spear and with the community so Spear wouldn’t worry about it when he woke up. Fix was surprisingly sweet like that. Not that Spear would ever tell him.

            It was probably sad that he knew _just_ what to do to get Fix a little more in the mood, even if the guy wasn’t awake.

            He slid down and parted Fix’s legs, sitting between them on his knees. A quick look assured him Fix was still sleeping, though his brow was slightly furrowed. He waited before that brow smoothed out before he lowered his head and closed his mouth around that soft piece, swirling his tongue around it, one hand planted atop Fix’s left hip, fingers lightly curled into the skin.

            The softness twitched to life in his mouth, easily becoming hard and large. Fix was naturally endowed. It was impressive. And painful sometimes. But mostly just awesome. Fix’s breaths grew shaky and he knew it the moment he woke. There was this little breathy gasp, this hitch in his breath, the way his body shifted.

            “Oh, _God_ ,” Fix breathed, arching his back, attempting to wriggle himself a little further into Spear’s mouth, despite Spear’s hand holding his hip down onto the bed. “Don’t stop, _fuck_.”

            Spear hummed in response. The vibrations from this always left Fix squirming, legs shifting and breaths growing a little more shaky as he fought against Spear’s hold, attempting to move closer. Spear allowed him to sit up and followed him further toward the head of the bed, allowed Fix’s hand to curl in his hair, yanking his head down somewhat sharply.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Fix breathed. “You shouldn’t be – so goddamn – _good at this-_ ”

            Spear pulled away, Fix’s erection twitching hopefully against his lips. “I can always stop, you know.”

            “Fuck you,” Fix growled. “Keep going.”

            Spear smirked and pulled further way. “If you’re going to be rude I can always take my business elsewhere.”

            This was mostly a lie. Mostly.

            Fix’s eyes narrowed. “You move and I swear to God I will kick your ass.”

            “But you _like_ my ass.” Spear smiled. “Don’t you, Fixxy?”

            “I don’t – _ffffuck,_ ” he gasped as Spear’s mouth closed around him again, this sharp hitch in his breath as he struggled to move closer. “Okay – okay, yes – yes, _fuck_ – I love your – _fuck_ – love your fucking _ass-_ ”

            Spear hummed, the vibrations toying with him as they always did. Those little sharp gasps were getting quicker and heavier and he knew what would be happening soon. He waited a minute and then pulled away, leaving Fix moaning as he slipped out of his mouth.

            “ _Spear_ ,” he snarled. “I will fucking _kill_ you.”

            “No you won’t,” Spear said. “And anyway, that was just to wake you up.”

            “To…?”

            “I take it you’re sufficiently awake?”

            “Oh, _fuck you_ , you know I am,” Fix said. “You better fucking have something good planned.”

            Spear smirked, reaching a hand down to rub at his own hardness because he’d been neglecting it this whole time in lieu of appeasing Fix. But of course that would always come first. He was only a little startled when that hand curled in his hair again and yanked his head down, his lips colliding somewhat painfully with Fix’s, but he laughed nevertheless.

            Fix’s eyes danced away from his face, then, the fingers of his free hand coming to rest atop the bandages still across his chest. “Maybe we… shouldn’t.”

            “Stop that,” Spear said with a scowl, knocking his hand away from his chest. “I’m fine. If I wasn’t could I do _this_?”

            And then he captured Fix’s mouth again. Their lips were these soft yet firm entities vying for dominance until one gave an opening. Spear easily slid his tongue into the offered space, mingling his tongue with Fix’s even as he bit down lightly on Fix’s lower lip, leaving the brunette giving this _mewling_ sound he so goddamn _loved_.

            Spear easily had Fix pinned to the bed in less than thirty seconds. It took another twenty to finally break away from the kiss and push his legs apart, sitting between them again. Fix sighed, this goofy smile on his face which Spear always loved to see.

            Spear shifted forward only enough to offer his fingers to Fix’s mouth. “Open,” he said quietly.

            Fix automatically did as instructed, easily licking at Spear’s fingers, allowing them to become one with his mouth, before, after a moment, Spear pulled them away and shifted back down, fingers soaked with saliva.

            From there he searched along the line of Fix’s ass – his awesomely tanned, perfect little ass – until he came across the opening, pushing a finger into the puckered hole, listening as Fix breathed out this little breathy sound, before he slid in a second, and then a third. It took less than a minute before Fix huffed impatiently.

            “Damn it, Spear,” he said.

            “I don’t hear a ‘please’ in there.”

            “And you won’t hear it.”

            Spear pulled his fingers out. “Then maybe I should go see how the others are doing. It is my job, after all.”

            Fix’s hands came to rest on his hips, holding him in place, dark brown eyes glaring at him. “Move and you’re dead to me,” he snapped. “I will kill you. You did _this-_ ” he gestured at his erection which was twitching hopefully still, pre-cum dripping down the length of the long shaft- “and you’re gonna take care of it, dammit!”

            Spear chuckled. “Alright – but only because you’re so goddamn irresistible.”

            Fix’s cheeks darkened. He was never good at taking compliments.

            “And I just fucking _love_ your ass,” Spear continued, sliding forward just enough to ease the tip of himself against the opening.

            Fix’s hands tightened on his hips, fingers scratching into skin even as he bit on his lower lip, tongue peeking out of the corner. Spear chuckled and then shoved in a little, giving him a little time to adjust before he pushed in even more. He himself was pretty well endowed, after all. He took pride in that because any time now…

            Ah, there it was.

            That little _mewling_ hitch in his breath when you hit _that_ spot. Spear easily avoided that spot with his next thrust, leaving Fix whimpering. He loved that whimper. Those sounds. Even so he was going to make this last a little while, because Fix snapped at him as soon as he woke up and that was just rude.

            _Rude_.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Fix gasped as he shoved in again, and again, and kept missing that spot. He tossed him this tired glare. “You fucking – you’re doing this on goddamn _purpose_.”

            Spear grinned.

            “I fucking _hate_ you,” Fix said, tossing his head back, arching his back as he attempted to maneuver Spear for himself. Spear easily held him onto the bed with his hands on his hips much like Fix’s were on his own. That little hitched whimper came again. “ _Fuck, goddamn it-_ ”

            This time when he entered again he made sure to hit the desired location, if only because if he didn’t do it soon, Fix’s retaliation teasing would just be fucking _unbearable_. So the next few thrusts he hit that spot, and listened to those little whines, felt Fix clenching around him, those hands also tightening on his hips.

            “ _Fuck you_ ,” Fix gasped, “too fucking _good at this_ , goddamn it, _fuck_ …”

            Spear’s own grunts were drowned out compared to Fix’s growling and moaning, though he always attempted to hide the moans. Spear always heard them, though. They did things to him nothing else could.

            “I’m gonna-” Fix cut himself off, moaning. “ _Fuck_.”

            Spear leaned forward, then, peppering kisses along Fix’s chest and neck, slowly leading his way up to his jawline and finally his mouth. Fix’s breathy pants raced across his face before their mouths connected. He swallowed down the next few moans and whimpers even as Fix’s hands lightly pummeled at him, attempting to shove him away and also hold him still, a push and pull of exhilaration.

            Fix’s breathy sounds of his climax were also swallowed in Spear’s mouth, but he felt the vibrations just the same. The sound, the vibrations, the taste of Fix’s mouth against his own, left him exploding as well, inside Fix’s ass.

            Soon after this happened came the exhaustion. He collapsed onto Fix, panting heavily as he finally broke their kiss, and Fix’s arms easily wrapped around him, holding him on top of him even as Spear slid out of him.

            “Fuck you,” Fix breathed. The vibrations tickled Spear’s ear from where it rested atop his sweaty, wonderful chest. Fingers wrapped around his waist, sliding down to his ass, cupping the cheeks and lifting, scooting him forward a little until his head was resting atop Fix’s shoulder. It was a little more comfortable because now Fix’s hipbones weren’t cutting into his stomach.

            “Told you I was okay,” Spear yawned.

            Fix’s laugh was breathy but honest, and his arms tightened around him. “I guess I’ll forgive you.”

            “Awesome,” Spear said tiredly, closing his eyes.

            “We should clean up.”

            “Nah – don’t wanna move. Comfy.”

            Fix did that breathy hum. “Yeah,” he sighed, “it is. With you.”

            Spear blinked. He wasn’t aware they were getting so sincere. “I’m always comfy. People love laying under me. I’m the perfect blanket.”

            “Yeah,” Fix said quietly, “but you’re mine.”

            Spear lifted his head, placing a hand on Fix’s chest, holding himself up a bit so he could peer into his face. Brown eyes easily captured his own. “I thought we were joking.”

            Fix gave him this tired smile, pulling him down for a kiss. “Get some sleep, sunshine. You’re still healing.”

            Spear watched him as they broke apart from the kiss, before he sighed and nodded. He tried to move away but Fix easily held him where he was.

            “You’re good there,” Fix said. “Best cover ever, right?”

            Spear chuckled and nodded, easing his head back down onto Fix’s shoulder. He was too tired to move right now anyway. He was still healing, after all, plus sex with Fix which _always_ was just so goddamn _awesome_ it wore him out.

            “Where are my pants?”

            Spear smiled sleepily, eyes closing. “Near the door. You don’t need them.”

            Fix chuckled faintly, or maybe he was just falling asleep and couldn’t hear it as clearly now. “You’re right. Sleep, Spear.”

            That sounded like a damn good idea, so he relaxed. A few minutes passed in silence, the only sound that of Fix’s heartbeat beneath him and his quiet breaths next to his ear, fingers trailing easily through his hair – which was a feat because he was sweaty at the moment.

            He thought he might have heard an ‘I love you, you idiot’ before he drifted to sleep, but that was ridiculous because they’d never said that to each other.

            _And we never will_.


End file.
